Quaxo's Blood
by Gaaraluva15
Summary: The Jellicles have been preparing for the Jellicle ball. For a few years, Macavity hasn't interfered, however, what happens when he finally comes back for revenge against Quaxo? QuaxoXxXTugger SLASH and violace!
1. Bad Mood

**Notes:**

**The characters in this story all look as they do in the movie, and I don't own anything except this fan-made story. I'm not going to spoil anything, so you'll just have to read!**

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny morning. A day to just relax, for the Jellicle's have been preparing for the Jellicle ball tomorrow night. Munkustrap was busy patrolling the junkyard. For the past few years, Macavity hasn't bothered the Jellicle's ball, not since that time when Grizabella was the one chosen to go to the Heaviside Layer. It all seemed pretty quiet, which was what made Munkustrap even more uneasy. It's not like Macavity to keep quiet for so long. What was the devilish cat up to?<p>

Jennyanydots was, as usual in the mornings, sitting inside her den, which she shares with Jellylorum. The kits have been worn out from all the preparations for the ball, that none of them were out playing around. Instead, they were in their cozy dens, sleeping the morning away. Quite a few queens were outside, however, enjoying the bright sun. The Rum Tum Tugger walked out of his den and stretched his arms while yawning. He walked into the clearing and the queens quickly noticed, for they began to crowed around the womanizer cat. "Well hello, ladies." said the curious tom. The queens merely kept swooning at the presence of The Rum Tum Tugger.

The next one to show up in the clearing was Tugger's closest friend, Quaxo. He rolled his eyes as he looked over at Tugger and the many queens. Bombalurina was one of the queens swooning over Tugger, and glared daggers at Quaxo for rolling his eyes. The tux wasn't expecting anything less from Bomba, for she was the one who loved Tugger the most out of the other queens. Tugger hadn't noticed that his friend was out and about until he heard Skimble call the tux's name. The Maine Coon looked over at Quaxo and grinned. He walked over to him, followed by the queens, and kissed his friend on the cheek. Quaxo blushed at Tugger's action while the queens gasped. Bomba folded her arms and turned around with a "Hmph!" The tux looked at Tugger, glaring at him and trying to hide his blush. "What? A friend can't give a friendly kiss on the cheek? I should get one too, Quax." said Tugger. He leaned his head down, since he was taller than Quaxo. Quaxo, instead of kissing the Maine Coon on the cheek, delivered a swipe of his paw to Tugger's face. He blinked in surprise, then watched his friend walk away.

Quaxo was close to catching his breakfast when Tugger's loud mouth interrupted. "Why'd you run off like that?" asked Tugger. The mouse ran off while Quaxo was distracted. This time, Tugger was alone, no queens following up behind him. Quaxo glared at Tugger again, "Thank you for embarrassing me, and making my breakfast run off." he said. "You're in a sour mood, Quax. What's got you so worked up?" Tugger was curious, due to the fact that his friend doesn't normally act like this. "Nothing." Simply replied the tux, and he walked off again to search for another mouse.

In all actuality, Quaxo felt that something was about to happen. Something terrible. He didn't want to talk about it, especially to Tugger.

* * *

><p><strong>My first fanfiction! And well, my first Cats fanfiction, so please don't be mean I hope you guys like it so far! I'll be writing more chapters! Please review c: Thanks!<strong>


	2. Bloody Day

**Notes:**

**Hiya! Hope you liked the first part! Not much to say, cuz again, don't want to spoil anything! Have fun reading!**

That afternoon, Tugger pondered as to what could have his tux friend so worked up about. Could it be that he was nervous about the ball? No, that couldn't be it. Maybe he just wasn't feeling well? That couldn't be it either. So what was wrong with Quaxo? Tugger sighed, "How am I supposed to help him when he doesn't want to tell me anything?" Bomba was sitting with him, and looked up at him; annoyed at the fact the Maine Coon wasn't even paying the slightest attention to the scarlet queen. "Could you stop thinking about him for at least a few minutes, Tugger?" asked the queen. Tugger didn't reply, he just kept on thinking about Quaxo. Bomba got up and left before she exploded with anger at the one she loves.

Night soon came and most Jellicles have had their dinners, which were mice of course. Tugger went to Quaxo's den to check up on him. He looked inside the tux's pipe, not seeing his friend. "You in there, Quaxo?" asked Tugger. Quaxo was actually curled up and facing his back to the entrance, so none of his white fur was visible. Tugger took a closer look and was able to see a hint of Quaxo's white tip of his tail. "You eat anything there, Quax?" the cat was worried, so of course he'd be asking so many questions, trying to get answers. "I haven't felt all that well, Tugger, that's all." replied Quaxo. "So you haven't eaten?" said Tugger. "No, but I'd rather not eat right now anyway. Like I said, I'm not feeling well." The tux groaned and wished Tugger would just leave him alone. "Well, it's a good thing I brought this then." The curious cat dropped a dead mouse at the entrance of the pipe. Quaxo sighed and walked out of the pipe, "I said I'm not in the mood, Tug." Tugger only walked off after that without the mouse. Quaxo looked down at the dead rodent in front of him. "How could I possibly eat at a time like this? When I know that this year's ball isn't going to go as smoothly as the others." He crawled back into his pipe after tossing the mouse away. All the Jellicles had gone to sleep, except Quaxo, Coricopat, and Tantomile, for they could all sense something terrible.

The next morning, the Jellicles all awoke from their slumber, and all walking out to the clearing. There, in the middle of the clearing, lay a poor bloody kitten. Slowly, the crowd of Jellicles walked over to the kitten. Some queens gasped and started tearing up. "_I knew something was wrong."_ thought Quaxo to himself. Whispers could be heard from every angle. How could this have happened when Munkustrap was on guard all night? There was only one cat that the Jellicles knew would do something so cruel. Macavity. The kitten that lay on the ground, motionless, happened to be Demeter's kit. She pushed through the Jellicles, only to be held back by Alonzo and Tumblbrutus. She was able to get a look at the kitten and she grimaced with tears in her eyes. "My kit! I swear to Heaviside that I will get back at Macavity!" Fearful that Macavity may be after Demeter, Munkustrap told her that she is not to participate in the ball that night. Demeter put up quite a fight, but soon broke down into tears and gave in. The two toms escorted her back to her den, and planned to stay there so no one could get out, or in.

Later that night, the Jellicle ball was taking place at the clearing. Demeter could hear the singing and the laughter of the kittens, she began crying again. She heard the singing from "The Invitation To The Jellicle Ball", wanting to join; however, there was a terrible crashing sound, then sirens. After that, came Macavity's terrifying, sinister laughter. She curled up, frightened. "Well now, I see you are all enjoying your little ball, even though you a short a kitten!" the crazed scarlet tom said, followed by another sinister laughter. The Jellicle toms quickly got in front of the queens and the kits, ready to defend them. "No need to worry, I'm not after your precious queens or kits." Macavity proclaimed "No, I'm after something more… How should I put it? Mystical?" he grinned sadistically. The Jellicles quickly took guard of Coricopat, Tantomile, and Quaxo, who glared at Macavity. "If you don't mind, we'll be leaving now." Said Macavity, as he and Quaxo disappeared. Tugger watched, wide-eyed as his best friend just disappeared. "What does he want with Quaxo?" asked the Maine Coon desperately. Munkustrap stayed silent, that is, until Old Deuteronomy slowly walked over. He had watched the whole episode from the large tire. Tugger tried his best to keep his cool, for he had a reputation to keep.

Quaxo, with a blink of an eye, was taken from the Jellicle ball, to a cold, small cage. The bars were to thin so he couldn't get out. "This is simple enough to get out of." He said as he was about to change to Mr. Mistoffelees. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The same voice from before echoed in the dark room in which the cage was sitting in. Macavity walked up to the cage, holding a slowly burning candle. "I could easily bring one of your Jellicle friends here in your place." He smirked slyly. Quaxo grimaced and remained silent, knowing exactly why he was here and not any of the others. He sat down in the cage, staring straight, not making eye contact with the scarlet beast. "Go on and get comfortable for now, but soon enough, you will be screaming for mercy." Said Macavity. "If screaming is what you want, then I won't let a single whimper slip from my mouth." The tux continued to stare forward. He wasn't about to give into the Napoleon of Crime. "Don't be stubborn with me, Quaxo." Macavity glared at him sternly. Quaxo looked at Macavity in surprise. He doesn't normally call any of the Jellicles by their names. He merely calls them all "Jellicle".

Back at the Junkyard, Tugger held his bag pipes, which Skimble gave him, but Quaxo enjoyed listening to Tugger play. "Quit moping, Tugger." Boldly said Bombalurina. "Aren't you the slightest bit concerned, Bomba?" asked Tugger. "Not one bit. Quaxo can take care of himself. It's not like he's a kit anymore." said the jealous queen. "As true as that is, Macavity didn't think twice about killing that poor little kitten." Remarked Tugger. Bomba became silent, but not for Quaxo's sake, but for Demeter's sake. Munkustrap walked over to them, "Everything will be fine. Quaxo will be back with us soon enough. Macavity has a reason for taking him, so there won't be any killing." Said the grey tom. "Quaxo is a major part of the Jellicles, Munkustrap. Maybe Macavity is looking to do some sort of trade?" questioned Tugger. "I'm not sure; the only thing we can do for now is get some rest. Macavity will return. I know it." Said Munk as he walked away.


	3. Quaxo's Return

**Note:**

**I do not own anyone in this story! Also, please note that I enjoy torturing my favorite characters xD So that is obviously Quaxo/Misto xD**

**Review replies!:**

**DontBeAZombie - Aww, thankies :D Glad you liked it! :D I'll be writing more chapters soon! :D Working on chapter 4 as we speak xD**

**HumanGuineapig - Sorry, I hope this is a little easier to read! :) If not, let me know and I'll try to write the other chapters differently :)**

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since the ball and yet no sign of Macavity. Tugger was becoming impatient. "When will Macavity show up again?" he yelled to himself. He climbed out of his den and began walking out of the junkyard when he spotted just the cat he wanted to see. There he was, The Hidden Paw, sitting on the gate to the junkyard. He was watching Tugger closely. "Well well well, if it isn't the great Macavity himself." The Maine Coon smirked. That smirk quickly disappeared and was replaced by a menacing glare, "Where is Quaxo?" he asked.<p>

Macavity's menacing laughter, "Don't worry, he isn't bleeding enough to die… Yet," smirked Macavity. Tugger lunged himself at the beast, knocking him off the fence and down onto the ground. They both got up and continued to glare at each other, neither of them letting their eyes fall off the other. They clashed together, starting a deadly cat fight. Tugger got the upper hand and swiftly scratched Macavity in the face. Just then, he heard his dear friend whimper. He looked behind him to see one of Macavity's henchcats holding a beaten and broken Quaxo by his scruff. The same scratch that was on Macavity's face was also on Quaxo's.

"W-what..?" said Tugger. He was beyond confused. Why did Quaxo have the same wounds as Macavity? Tugger looked back at the said devil cat.

Macavity smirked, "Surprised? Any injury that is bestowed upon me will also be given to your friend." Even Quaxo was surprised about this. He has never known such powerful and effective magic such as , followed by Plato and Admetus, quickly took warning as they walked up to Tugger. "This should be fun, right Quaxo?" smirked Macavity. Quaxo looked desperate, wanting to be free from Macavity's magic and captivity. Munkustrap looked over at the tux, grimacing, noticing that Quaxo and Macavity had the same scratch wounds. However, Plato and Admetus didn't realize and charged at Macavity, who allowed the two Jellicles to scratch at bite at him.

"Stop!" screamed Munkustrap as he saw Quaxo in terrible pain, the wounds appearing on his black and white body. Tugger didn't know what to do. If they killed Macavity, they would also kill the love of his life. He never told anyone how he felt about Quaxo and covered it up by making the queens all swoon over him. The two toms stopped and looked back at Munk as he told them to stop attacking. "Can't you two tell that Quaxo is going through the same torture as Mavity?" he was trying not to scream, but he was worried and frightened. The two toms backed away as Macavity got up from the floor. He began laughing again, which made the four Jellicle's cringe. That laughter, so much insanity pulled into it. With the blink of an eye, a lightning bolt shot out at Macavity. The Hidden Paw glanced over at it, but wasn't quick enough to dodge. He fell back down to the ground, shocked. The jellicles looked over at Quaxo, who had changed to his Mr. Mistoffelees form. He was breathing heavily, for the same shocking feeling was flowing though out his body. He fell to his knees, then face down to the ground.

"Quax!" screamed Tugger. The Maine Coon ran over to his friend, knelt down, and scooped up the tux. "Quax! Quaxo!" repeated Tugger. Macavity rose up from the ground and sent a demonic glare at the toms before retreating with his henchcat. Munkustrap, Plato, and Admetus rushed over to Tugger and Misto. "Come on! Get up!" cried Tugger. Tears falling from his eyes. Misto opened his eyes and looked up at Tugger. He let a small smile creep onto his face before passing out. Obviously, he didn't take the shocking as well as Macavity did.

At Jennyanydot's den, she began to help Quaxo, who was back to his normal self. She peeked out and smiled at Munkustrap and Tugger. "You may come in. He should wake up soon." said the Gumbie cat. The two walked into her den and over to the tux lying on a small pillow. His wounds had been patched and bandaged up. "He lost a lot of blood, but he'll be fine now." said Jenny with a smile on her face. She went back to watching the kits play around in the moonlit night.

Tugger and Munk both sat down by the pillow. They began whispering to each other. "I'm glad he's alright." said Munk.

"I am too. Missed the little tux while he was gone." said Tugger.

"He's not that little anymore, Tug." replied his brother.

Tugger smirked, "Guess you're right. It's like what Bomba said, he isn't a kit anymore."

Munk nodded, his eyes narrowing, "If Macavity returns, we'll be ready this time. I won't allow any other Jellicle's to be hurt by him ever again."

"That's a relief." The two were interrupted by Quaxo's cracked voice.

The toms looked at him, frowning. "How you feeling, Quax?" asked Tugger.

"Better now that I'm away from Macavity." He chuckled slightly, but winced in pain. Munkustrap and Tugger frowned again. Quaxo tried to sit up, but was gently pushed back down by Tugger.

"Don't try to get up, Quax. You've had it pretty rough these past few weeks. Besides, you need to gain your strength back if you're going to perform for the Jellicle's next weekend." smiled Tugger.

Quaxo blinked, "I'm going to perform? How come?" He was confused and thought if anything special was going on. The only time he performs was for a special occasion and for the Jellicle ball.

"It's going to be for your return, Quaxo." Munk also smiled, "Your returning calls for a celebration, and I'm sure you'll want to share your amazing gift once you feel better." He continued. Quaxo smiled, however, he was a little nervous. That was normal for Quaxo, considering he has always been a shy cat, but once he starts performing, he isn't shy anymore. "Why don't you get some rest, and we'll check up on you tomorrow?" said Munk.

"Sounds good to me, thank you." said Quaxo. Tugger looked over at Munk and whispered in his ear. Munk looked back at his brother and nodded. He got up and walked out. Quaxo looked at Tugger. "Is something wrong, Tug?" asked the tux.

After a short pause, Tugger replied, "Yeah. I was really worried about you, Quax. I didn't think I'd see you again." Tears began to fall from his eyes. "I wanted to tell you…" he was interrupted by Quaxo.

"I really like you too, Tug." he smiled. Tugger was surprised. He didn't think Quaxo had the same feelings. He leaned down and passionately kissed the tux. Quaxo returned the kiss before their lips separated. Tugger smiled and got up.

"Goodnight, Quax."

"Goodnight, Tug."

Tugger then walked out of the den and Quaxo fell back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are helpful! :D<strong>


	4. Memories

**Notes: I don't own cats :U haha, just wanted to say that again... Oh! And I edited chapters 2 and 3, but if you guys don't feel like rereading it, that's fine lol. Just wanted to let you all know. **

**Review replies:**

**HumanGuineapig- I hope this one turned out a little better and easier to read. Lemme know if I messed up on this one too, lol!**

* * *

><p>The week quickly went by and tonight was to be Quaxo's performance. Throughout the week, Quaxo used most of his strength to get well again. Today, he wasn't tired, nor was he covered with bandages. He felt perfect. Tugger walked to the tux's den and looked in.<p>

"You in here, Quax?" asked the Maine Coon. Quaxo walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Tugger turned around and smiled.

"Hey there. You look well rested. Feeling better?"

Quaxo nodded "Much better. In fact, I can't wait for tonight's performance." He cracked his knuckles and stretched, "I've been thinking on what tricks to do tonight." continued Quaxo with a smile.

Tugger smirked, "Good to hear. Can't wait to see what you have up your sleeve." Quaxo nodded before kissing Tugger on the cheek. They both smiled and parted ways. Tugger off to flirt with the queens, and Quaxo off to practice for his performance.

One of Macavity's henchcats were hiding, hearing Quaxo and Tugger's discussion. He quickly got out of hiding once no one was around and fled back to Macavity's layer. He opened the door to the warehouse and called for Macavity.

"Sir! I have some news!" yelled the henchcat.

Macavity was sitting on the highest piled crate in the warehouse. He looked down at the henchcat with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asked sternly. He hated it when his henchcats came back with boring news that he didn't need to know about.

"You know that cat that we had a week ago? Well, he's going to do some sort of performance for the stupid Jellicles tonight!"

Macavity's deranged smirk appeared on his face, "This should be fun." He's insane laughter echoed throughout the warehouse. The henchcats laughing with him. Tonight will be a very, very interesting night.

Darkness replaced the sunset, and soon it became night. Everything was set up, even a stage. Quaxo was helping out with the lighting, Tugger was getting all the Jellicles, mainly the woman, rounded up so they could go watch Mr. Mistoffelees, and Munkustrap was on guard duty.

Tumblebrutus, Skimble, and Alonzo joined in the guarding. They were taking every necessary precaution. Soon enough, Mr. Mistoffelees's song could be heard from every corner of the junkyard. Of course, Tugger was the one singing it.

Misto was dancing around on the small stage, also firing off bolts of lightning at the pieces of trash around the clearing. Suddenly, as Misto was doing his Conjuring Turn, he stopped and held onto his shoulder. Tugger quit singing and walked over to his secret love.

"You okay, Misto?" he asked. Misto had his eyes shut tightly, clutching his shoulder. He opened one eye slightly and looked at Tugger.

"Yeah, I just had a sharp pain in my shoulder..." he answered.

From a large construction crane, Macavity and three of his henchcats watched the show. Macavity had dug his crooked claw into his shoulder and pulled it out. He then slowly and painfully scratched himself in the chest.

Misto put his other paw onto his chest, which had begun bleeding. Tugger looked down at him noticing the blood.

"You're still under his magic…?" Tugger didn't know what to do again as he watched Misto in pain.

The Jellicles watched in horror, for they didn't know that Misto was under Macavity's magic. Misto quickly disappeared and everyone looked left, right, and up, but no sign of him. Macavity looked behind himself, and standing there was Misto.

"I'm tired of this, Macavity. If you wanted revenge so badly, why go to all the trouble of hurting yourself?"

Macavity stood up, towering over Misto, "Because, then I know how much pain you're in, which makes it that much more fun." Misto's eyes narrowed to slits.

Tugger shined one of the lights up at the top of the crane, seeing Macavity and Misto caught in a terrifying cat fight. Macavity, however, was cheating by also having his henchcats.

Though every wound that Macavity was given was also given to Misto, it didn't work the other way around. They could harm the magical cat all they wanted and Macavity wouldn't be injured in the slightest.

Sadly, Misto was losing the battle and was laying down on the crane. Macavity began to laugh as he kicked the tux off the crane.

"Misto!" yelled Tugger.

Misto was to worn out to use any of his magic and kept falling, "_I wish I could have spent more time with you, Tug. I wish we could have held each other at least once more." _He fell behind a large pile of junk.

Tugger quickly climbed up to the top of the large pile and looked down. His heart sank and his breathing stopped. There, on the ground, lay Misto. Tugger slowly climbed down the large rubble and knelt down into Misto's blood. He hesitantly turned over the tux, and to his surprise, he was still breathing.

"H-how in Heaviside were you able to survive that?" Tugger questioned. It didn't matter, just as long as Misto was alive. Macavity's laughter grew louder and louder.

"He won't be that lucky next time! You Jellicles should say your goodbyes before it's to late!" he chuckled, then disappeared with his henchcats.

Tugger focused his full attention on Misto, was it a miracle that he survived? Does he have a guardian angel? Tugger silently prayed and thanked Heaviside for allowing the now back to normal Quaxo, to live.

Within an hour or two, Jennyanydots was working on Quaxo. She walked out of her den and looked around at the many Jellicles that surrounded it.

"I… I can't tell you to much… I believe he is suffering from memory loss, though. He woke up not long ago and didn't know who I was." she frowned, followed by the other Jellicles saddened faces. Tugger quickly rushed in, staring at Quaxo. The tux's forehead had been wrapped in gauze, as were a few limbs.

"W-who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Tugger, Quax… You don't remember me?" he seemed a bit heartbroken.

"Quax? Who's that?" wondered Quaxo.

Tugger paused and thought to himself, "_He doesn't even remember who he is? And he doesn't remember me at all… Why did I just let him fall? It's my fault! I should have caught him!" _

The other Jellicles waited outside. Quaxo kept staring at Tugger, fear in his dark eyes. Tugger couldn't forgive himself for letting this happen. He walked out of the den, furious and wanting revenge. Munkustrap laid a paw on Tugger's shoulder.

"I'm sure this memory loss isn't going to be permanent. Just give it some time, and we'll do all we can to help him remember." Munk probably felt the guiltiest of any of the Jellicles. He promised that he wouldn't allow Macavity to harm any of the Jellicles, but failed.

Jemime peeked into the den and was shocked at how Quaxo looked. She always had a kittycrush on him, but was never able to speak to him about it. She quickly darted off, scared and shocked.

"_How could Quaxo let this happen to himself? He's powerful enough to beat Macavity!" _she thought to herself. As she turned the corner of an old beaten fridge, someone grabbed her and put their paw on her mouth.

Whoever it was took her into the fridge, threw her down, and closed the door. When a flashlight was turned on, the chilling look on Macavity's face was able to be seen. Jemime was about to scream, but Macavity covered her mouth once again.

"Tell me what's going on with Quaxo."

The small queen didn't want to tell Macavity anything. If she did, something even worse was going to happen. It always does when Macavity is involved.

"If you don't want to tell me, then I'll just kill him off." Jemime looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes. What was she supposed to do? Not talk and have Quaxo killed, or tell the dark soul in front of her and allow Macavity to torture Quaxo even more? She stopped squirming and looked up at Macavity, tears in her eyes. Macavity smirked and took his hand back from her mouth.

"H-he lost his memory…" quietly said the shaking queen.

"How interesting… Now go, and don't tell a single cat that we know. Let's just say it wouldn't be the smartest choice." He pat Jemime on the head and allowed her to leave.

Later that night, while everyone was asleep, Quaxo was walking around in the Junkyard.

"This is where I live?" he asked himself. "It's not that clean. I should be living in a nice home, not a junkyard. I wonder if I have any siblings. Just who exactly are these other cats?"

Macavity took this chance to show his face to Quaxo, since everyone else was asleep. He walked out in front of the tux from the darkness.

"There you are, Quaxo. Do you have an update?" Quaxo tilted his head.

"Update? What do you mean? Who are you?"

"It looks like you hit your head pretty hard, Quaxo. I'm Macavity, your father."

"You're my father?" Quaxo blinked, his father looked nothing like him.

"How else do you think you got your magical abilities?" Macavity rose an eyebrow.

Quaxo blinked again and thought to himself, "_Magical abilities? What does he mean?_" He held his head, so much information in such a little amount of time could give someone quite a headache.

Macavity placed a paw on Quaxo's shoulder. "We'll talk more about it when we get back to the warehouse." Just ask Quaxo was about to speak again, Macavity teleported them to the warehouse.

Quaxo looked around the warehouse. The henchcats staring at the two that had just popped in. "T-this place does seem a little familiar."

Macavity jumped up onto one of the crates and sat down, "Well of course it does. This is where you live, Quaxo. Now come sit up here with me and I'll answer any questions you have."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are awesome! :D And poor Quaxo D: He lost his memory ;A; What's gonna happen now? D': Stay tuned for more chapters! Also, should I or shouldn't I have Quaxo asking questions about himself in the next chapter? :x I'm also working on a chapter that should have been written, but I was going a little to fast in the story =3= Next chapter that I write will be what had happened to Quaxo when Macavity took him from the Jellicle ball :U Got any requests for characters to appear in the story? Send me a message with the character(s) you want to see :D Thanks, bye bye!<strong>


	5. Macavity's lair

**Hiya guys! This is the chapter that should have been written, but I forgot to :x So here it is now! :D This is where Macavity catnapped Quaxo and took him to his lair :U**

* * *

><p>Back at Macavity's lair, Quaxo was lying in his cold, small cage. There wasn't much to do when you were being held hostage. He sat up once he heard someone walking over to the cage. The room was still dark, but now there was a large flashlight with a dim lighting. One of Macavity's henchcats had made his way to the cage and unlocked it.<p>

"The boss wants you, Jellicle." said the henchcat. He didn't sound too amused and didn't look it either.

Quaxo stood up and sighed, "This should be fun." He walked out of the cage and began to follow the henchcat. As they were walking down a dark hallway, there was a light at the end and the two walked into the main room of the warehouse. Quaxo looked around. "So Macavity lives in an old warehouse? I was expecting something a bit more… dark."

Macavity looked down at the tux, for he was sitting on the highest piled crate once again. "Are you enjoying your stay so far?" he smirked.

Quaxo, without realizing it, gave Macavity a cocky smirk, "Oh yes. The hospitality is great, and the food is delicious. At least, it would be if I had any."

Macavity glared at him, "Seems like someone needs to be broken. No need to worry, you'll be broken by tomorrow evening." The henchcats began to crowed around Quaxo, licking their lips, their claws unsheathed.

Quaxo looked at them from the corner of his eyes and grimaced. "_What is he thinking? If all these cats attack at once, I'm sure to be killed._" he thought to himself.

Macavity looked thoughtful for a moment, and then his devious grin appeared. "I have quite a surprise for you, Quaxo," he says as he stands up, "However, it is going to take some time to prepare. In the meantime, do as you wish to him." He ordered the henchcats. The said cats began to attack Quaxo, their blood-thirst taking over them.

Quaxo was absolutely no match for the cats, not when he couldn't use his magic. Soon enough, everything went black as he passed out.

When Quaxo awoke, he found himself in his small cage once again, but his body ached. He decided that lying down would be the best thing to do for now. Keeping his strength was the most important thing. "What am I supposed to do? I can't just leave. My strength is almost completely gone, and I wouldn't want any of the other Jellicles' to have to suffer from Macavity's wrath." he sighs.

One of the henchcats walked up to the cage, "Well you've been out cold for a while. At least a day or two. Then again, it's kinda dark in here." the henchcat smirks.

Quaxo glared at him and thought to himself, "_I've been out for at least a day? Which means I haven't eaten anything since the Jellicle ball._" Just as he thought this, his stomach made a terrible growling sound and he groaned.

"The boss has been working on something just for you. Can't wait to see what it is." The henchcat smirked once again. Quaxo let out a sigh, somewhat curious as to what Macavity was conjuring up.

A few more days of pain and suffering had gone by; however, it felt like forever to Quaxo. He couldn't tell whether it was morning or night, since there were no windows in the room. The little tux was sitting in his cage, trying to think of a way to get out of this place and keep his friends safe. Surely someone would come searching, right? Then again, if anyone came here it would be like suicide. Quaxo's ears perked up once he heard someone walking into the room. With the dim glow of the flashlight, Quaxo could easily see who the cat was.

Macavity stood there and unlocked the cage, "You don't seem to be enjoying your stay. Why not come out and play?" Quaxo rolled his eyes at the little rhyme and stayed where he was seated. Macavity's eyes narrowed; he walked into the cage and dragged Quaxo out easily. The devious cat dragged the tuxedoed tom out into the main room of the warehouse.

Quaxo rubbed his eyes, for the light in the main room was brighter than the dim flashlight by his cage, he then looked at Macavity. The said cat threw Quaxo a few inches away and signaled for his henchcats to step away. They all did as told and Quaxo shakily stood up, glaring at Macavity.

"Well, what 'game' are we going to play this time?" the tux did not sound amused.

"Now, now, my dear Jellicle. Don't you want to see what I've been working on for the past few days?" said Macavity as he began to summon some sort of magic.

Quaxo took a step back, his eyes widening. What kind of magic is this? It's at a whole different level than Quaxo. Was Macavity actually going to kill him? Was he bored with the tux and decided to get rid of him? All these questions ran through Quaxo's head.

Suddenly, the magic that had been illuminating Macavity's paws shot out at Quaxo. The Jellicle flew back into one of the crates, breaking it. Whatever Macavity had just shot out at him, sure hurt. He felt a little weird and glanced at Macavity. "It should be fun to test this out. But, I think I'm going to have a little more fun with you, _Quaxo_." smirked Macavity as he walked up to Quaxo and picked him up by his throat.

The tux began to choke a bit, but was still able to breathe, for the time being. Macavity sent a bolt of lightning from his arm to Quaxo, making the tux yelp loudly. After the shock, Quaxo brought up the guts to spit at the Napoleon of Crime, "This is the best The Hidden Paw can do? I thought this was supposed to be tor-" he was cut off by Macavity throwing him harshly down to the ground, keeping his paw around the smaller cat's neck.

Quaxo let out a small yelp once his head hit the hard ground. Macavity kept a grip on Quaxo's neck until the tux's struggling had nearly stopped. Quaxo lay on the ground, coughing and trying to get his breath back.

Macavity summoned his henchcats to hold Quaxo up. The scarlet devil stood behind the tired tux and slashed his claws at the smaller cat's back. Quaxo bit down onto his lip, trying to hold back a loud scream of agony. Macavity wasn't pleased with this and dug his twisted claws into Quaxo's back and slowly scratched down. Quaxo could no longer hold in his scream.

This was pure torture and there was no way for Quaxo to get out of it. The young tom's eyes were full of tears; surely Macavity was close to finishing his revenge. Quaxo felt as though he wouldn't survive much longer in this place. How much longer is he going to have to stay here?

As thoughts ran through Quaxo's head, he felt two henchcats dragging him back to his cage, throw him in, and lock it back up. Quaxo was too tired to sit up and he slowly closed his eyes. Falling into a deep sleep.

Quaxo's sleep came to a stop once he heard the door to the cage open up. He barely opened his eyes before two henchcats began dragging him to the main room of the warehouse. He knew that there was to be more bloodshed and cries of mercy, but he sure wasn't looking forward to it.

The least Macavity could do is torture the young tom in his cage instead of in front of an audience of henchcats. Every time Macavity abused and tortured Quaxo, it was always in the main room, in front of all the henchcats. He felt humiliated, that the henchcats wouldn't ever take him seriously if, Heaviside forbid, there ever being an attack on the Jellicle's.

At the thought of the Jellicles', Quaxo started thinking Macavity wasn't going to allow the tux to even see daylight again. He always had the small cat sent out to the main room when it was dark out. Quaxo's eyes were still shut and his head hung down. He was too tired to even lift his head.

Macavity climbed off the crates and stood in front of the three toms. He lifted Quaxo's head up with his claw, "And how is my favorite little tux doing today? Hm?"

Quaxo glared at Macavity, he'd spit in his face if he wasn't dehydrated. Macavity hadn't given the poor cat anything to drink or to eat, though there were a few bugs that would crawl around as food. Quaxo gave no response to Macavity's question.

The ginger cat growled, but then a sly smirk appeared on his face, "Just a little longer and I'll have finally broken the conjuring cat of the Jellicle's." Quaxo soon felt Macavity's claws scratching and tearing at his small body and he finally spoke up, "Why do you find such pleasure in torture, Macavity?" he shouted.

The henchcats dropped the tux and they all backed away. Macavity snarled and bit down hard onto Quaxo's sensitive ear. The small cat let out a loud yelp, knowing better than to shout out like that again.

Macavity grabbed the tux and lifted him by the scruff of his neck and said, "The answer to your question is simple. One, I've wanted my revenge ever since you used your magic to save Old Deuteronomy; and two," he brought the smaller cat closer so he could whisper in his ear, "I'm not a very nice cat."

Quaxo cringed at Macavity's words, knowing that he had gotten himself into more trouble than he was already in. Macavity dropped the tux onto the cold ground and kicked at him with his claws out.

A few more days later, Macavity walked to Quaxo's cage. The tux was lying down, curled into a ball. Macavity unlocked the door and walked in, kneeling down by Quaxo, "We're going to go see your Jellicle friends today, Quaxo. Isn't that exciting?" he smirked.

Quaxo didn't move, nor did he respond. Tears fell from his eyes and he twitched slightly. Quaxo, the Jellicle's most favored magical cat, was now broken.

* * *

><p>Awww :c Sorry that there isn't to much detail or anything OTL I've been trying to work on this off and on, but I've been sick lately. (_)a Anyway! Review :U And sorry for short stories OTL I don't write much... And sorry if Macavity seems a bit sarcastic and stuff o3o ... K BYE! 3<p> 


End file.
